You Complete Me
by jommyrocks
Summary: One shot sequel to ‘Out on your Corner in the Pouring Rain.’ What happened that night Chrissie and Owen got back together?


**You Complete Me**

Summary: One shot sequel to 'Out on your Corner in the Pouring Rain.' What happened that night Chrissie and Owen got back together?

Disclaimer: Like on the last story, none of its mine!

He held her hips tightly as he pinned her body against the wall. He smiled into her lips as he kissed her. Their wet bodies pressed together forcefully. They had finally escaped from the rain, and Owen knew he wanted to help Chrissie remove her wet clothing.

His lips met hers romantically as he ran his hands up and down her side. He felt a couple of protruding ribs and without realising it, sighed into her mouth. She pulled away and looked at him. Even though he sensed she was a little nervous around him, understandably, there was so much emotion carried in that glance, so much love. He could see how sorry she was; he only hoped she understood how sorry he was. She had never been one to be nervous, he thought. But she was human, she had her insecurities. Chrissie took his hand in both of hers and removed herself from the wall, pulling him haphazardly towards his bed. His and Diane's bed.

Diane had long since gone; there were only trace elements of her ever having been there. Chrissie was surprised, she never thought of Owen to forget anyone this quickly, but then she realised he had forgotten her quickly. A single tear dropped from her eye, he was quick to wipe it away.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'You won't leave me? You won't forget me?' she sobbed.

'Of course not!' he pleaded. 'I may have been stubborn in the past Chrissie, and I am sorry it has taken me so long to realise it. I love you.'

She looked into his eyes this time, and she knew he meant it. She lay back on the bed. He looked at her questioningly and she nodded. He crawled over her gently, propping himself up on his arms, trying hard not to hurt her fragile body, she was greatful for that. His mouth was now resting above hers. She could feel his breath on her lips.

He wasn't wearing the usual tie and shirt combination, which surprised her; instead he was wearing a plain white t-shirt. Because it was so wet she could see the contours of his body, she traced them with her fingers, he moaned at her feather-light touch.

Her next movement surprised him; her fingers closed around the collar of his t-shirt and she pulled him down to her, their lips meeting. She gasped at the sudden pressure applied to her body. Her hands met his collar bone as she pushed his wet jacket from his shoulders, their lips not breaking apart. He ran his hands up her naked legs, they had dried off now, but there were still droplets of water trickling down from her soaked dress.

He didn't want to hurt her so he flipped her over gently. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt finally getting it up over his head. She laid her head on his chest rubbing it with her hand. The water left behind from his shirt glistened in the moonlight.

He moved his hand to her chest, carefully undoing the buttons of her dress. She helped him take it over her head and returned to playing with his belt. His lips traced her neck, lingering over her throat before he left a trail of kisses down her already wet body. His lips moved over her chest, in between her breasts, and down to her belly button. He rested there, swirling his tongue around her thin stomach.

She pulled him back up to her lips as she finally managed to release the belt buckle that had been plaguing her for so long and he eagerly helped her pull the trousers from his waist kicking them to the floor. He reached his hands around her back and fiddled with the clasp of her bra, for some reason he couldn't quite seem to get it. She giggled.

'The clasp is at the front.' She laughed.

He sighed and moved his hands to her front, he found the bra clasp easily and within a few seconds it was off. He leaned back to admire her. She blushed and tried to cover herself up.

'Don't.' he whispered. 'You are so beautiful. I wouldn't want you any other way.'

As he was saying that he couldn't help but notice the change in her figure since they had last made love. She was a lot paler and thinner. He noticed a couple of cuts on her body but they were only small from what he could see. He knew she had been through a lot lately and he didn't want to question her, he would leave it to another time.

She dipped her hand slyly into the waistband, he gasped as she began to caress his erection. She smiled as he moaned and began to run his hands down her back. He faltered at her hips, but eventually decided to pull her poor excuse for underwear from her aching body. He was beginning to ache for her.

He pulled her hand from his boxers. She knew what he meant and she leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve a condom as he gently rolled his boxers and kicked them from his body. She rolled the condom slowly, stroking his shaft as she moved. She could tell he was aching for her as much as she was aching for him.

She hovered over him, placing herself expertly; he waited her to be comfortable with the feeling of him inside her before he began to set a pace. He moved slowly, not letting his hungriness overpower him. He wanted this to be special, to be full of love, not to be overrun by hunger and passion. He noticed her frail body wasn't up to much and he wanted her to enjoy it as much as her did. Soon she was matching his rhythm, their bodies moving in unity, together as one, as they should be.

As her tired body climaxed with his, they settled down to peacefully sleep, she felt safe in his arms.

She awoke to Owens voice talking about how much he loved her and how sorry he was. She smiled to herself, he was perfect, so gentle so loving, so caring. She rolled over in his arms turning to face him. He blushed.

'What have you heard?' He asked embarrassed.

'Enough.' She whispered back. 'Enough to know that I never want to hurt you again. Enough to know that I love you. Enough to know that you feel the same way about me as I do about you. Enough to know that you're perfect.'

He smiled at her last words. 'You're perfect.' He didn't see himself as perfect. He didn't see himself as the great man she thought he was. But he was glad she felt that way. Glad that she loved him. Because he always knew he loved her, he always knew. He felt the same way, and that was so important to him.

He rolled onto his back pulling her over onto his chest. One again she traced the contours of his perfect body. He shivered under her fingers. He stroked her hair lovingly and she smiled. Four and hour they lay like that, basking in their perfect silence. She let three small words escape her lips.

'You Complete Me.'

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! This was one of my first sex scenes and I wanted to be different. I didn't want to show just the passion and hunger that is in most sex scenes. I wanted to write about the tenderness of making love. I hope you all enjoyed, like I hope you enjoyed my first story. I'm writing prequel next. I'm hoping to create a chain of 5 or so stories. That is if I get good enough feedback._


End file.
